YuGiOh: The Darkstar Industries
by The Moon's Embodiment
Summary: Please R&R and I'm not too good at summarys so please read.  Who ever though simply accepting a package from a company you've never heard off put you in so much peril  well I never thought this much would happen.


A/n-Ok this is a yu-gi-oh fic where the main deck will feature some of the most under appreciated cards on Earth

**_Kuribohs !_**

* * *

><p>Chapter One-Puff-Balls<p>

* * *

><p>Ok the years now 2029 and as most people know Duel Monsters is a lets say a national sport now but I still dont have a deck why you ask the thing that makes the world go round money or well now it's duel points but those are just for new dueling stuff so with out a basic beginner deck ya know the decks that no one can win with unless it's against another beginner Deck or the opponent throws the duel ah where are my manners I'm Akira (Kai) Ryota and I'm 15 and let me explain A company called Industrial illusions made the ancient game of pharaohs as it is documented by historians and turned into a trading card game still great game that I'm not a part of and to make it worse a company called Kaiba Corp makes these things called duel disks they make holograms of the monsters to make the game more realistic AND I'M NOT A PART OF IT!<p>

"Hey Kai come on we got homework stop window shopping!" Takashi (TK) Takehiro yelled at me as I stared at a rare card called Th Dragon Queen Of Tragic Endings and the rest of the Sad Story Archetype and the new model of Duel Disks the Duel Disk S-RK 71 it's a A purple Duel Disk with three blades on it that work as a normal Duel Disk does, it even works with a Duel Runner dont have one of those either.

"TK are you even gonna bother doin it or you gonna start it then give up?" TK's twin Taichi(Tai) scolded him and they where right we were assigned homework on how to use Dragunity monsters and we were given it a few days ago and none of use had started it yet but I knew a bit on Dragunity cards and so did Tai but TK was at a loss on dragons and winged beasts he preferred a pursuit deck or lets say a sector security deck.

"Nah he's right lets go come on" I said adjusting my backpack as we left Tai and TK where the closest thing to family I have seeing as my lack of it my parents died well that's the thing I dont even know if their dead Amnesia's a pain all I could remember was my name and how to duel even though I was found with out a duel disk or a deck yet a pretty good knowledge of the game and I have real money and that helps with the basics even though Tai and TK's parents are insanely rich but there never at home there always away on business wait I should explain better.

when I lost my memory I was 10 years old and I think I was left out side their house because I was pretty much unconscious on their door step and when they found me they took me straight to hospital and then after i was gonna be sent to an orphanage and seeing as The Takehiro house hold is in the tops and has about another 10 spare rooms so they let me stay there and well for the past 5 years I suppose I'm Akira Takehiro well I am seeing as I couldn't remember my last name either.

_"Hey TK you did get something for Kai's birthday next week" _Tai whisper to TK who nodded

_"Of course he's family did you really think I'd forget?"_

_"Yes, Yes I did" _Kai said leaning in to them after hearing their conversation.

* * *

><p>After the group got back to the Takehiro household the group swung the doors open the house was being lived in by three 15 year old teens so it wasn't exactly clean there where pizza boxes every where three big sofas a purple, Blue and Green one for each teen all three sofas with junk on them with the massive TV hung on the wall where every Sofa could see it with a big glass coffee table in the middle of the room.<p>

"H_o_me Sweet... OW" TK yelled as he tripped on the floor over a long black box "I dont remember this being here and it's addressed to you Kai early birthday present?" he said as Kai picked up the box it's from somewhere called _DarkStar Industries _now that's a fake name but still what I get? OH MY GOD!" he yelled in excitement as he saw the new Kaiba Corp Duel Disk S-RK 71 with a small card shaped box next to it

"Whoever Darkstar is he's a rich sod these were really expensive how much it say at the game shop 4 grand? and he even sent a deck hey lets try it out." TK said eyeing the three bladed disk.

"SURE LETS DUEL!" I yelled pulling the deck out of the case as he pulled it out he saw it was actually a deck belt in blue with silver studs in one swift move he slotted the disk on and inserted his deck the three blades then beginning to move out while TK pulled a royal blue Domino City generic model and slotted his deck in as it activated and the two did first move out side.

**Kai-4000**

**TK-4000**

"I'll go first Kai and I summon Stygian Street Patrol in attack mode!" TK yelled across from me as a blue portal opened and the devilish Biker rose out the red head light glowing "And I'll play 1 face down and end my turn"

"I knew extensive knowledge of dueling would help me out eventually I draw!

_What the hell Kuriboh Knight? what does this puff ball do what else I got I have why all the Kuribohs looks like Darkstar couldn't afford a decent deck I have Kuriboh, Kuriboh Grappler and Kuriboh Brigadier and all the other cards I have seem useless Kuriboh cards Kuriboh Shield, Kuriboh's Scream and Kuriblast what can I do with these argh __aahh._

"Sorry for the wait I just had to see what these do Summon Kuriboh in attack mode!" (**Level 1 ATK 300 **DEF 200)  
>I roared slamming the card onto the duel disks blade as a small brown puff ball with green feet and claws arose from another blue portal .<p>

"Now I activate Kuriblast! this magic card lets me destroy a Kuriboh monster to destroy that Stygian monster go Kuriblast!" I commanded as my Kuriboh exploded into a massive swarm of mini Kuribohs and they all charged the Stygian eventually destroying him

"Now go Kuriboh's scream! when a Kuriboh hits the grave I can summon as many cards with the word Kuriboh in their names to the field from my hand and I summon Kuriboh Knight, Kuriboh Grappler and Kuriboh Brigadier all in attack mode!"

I commanded as the card showed a Kuriboh screaming with more Kuribohs coming from the sky then my new 3 Kuriboh monster Kuriboh Knight was a Kuriboh with a small sword and shield the shield engraved with a Kuriboh, Kuriboh Brigadier was a Kuriboh in a fancy brown hat with a white feather in it with an old fashion musket and Kuriboh Grappler was a Kuriboh with black gloves over his claws and a green Beret and a SOG knife in his claw each one not seeming to strong at 300 attack and 200 def each

"Kuriboh's attack!" I commanded as Brigadier fired his gun straight at TK, Grappler started to pummel TK and the Knight started to slice TK through the chest they where all holograms so they didn't hurt anything but his life points

**Tk-3100**

"now I'll set a face down card and back to you" I said offering my hand to TK

"Ya know those puff balls aren't gonna hurt let me show ya a real monster I draw and activate the effect of the Stygian Street Patrol in the grave letting me special summon a level 4 fiend from my hand so I re-summon another Stygian Street Patrol and now I'll normal summon a Stygian Security a level one tuner! so now I tune my Security to my Street Patrol to synchro summon Stygian Sergeants!" now I activate the Stygian Street Patrol in my grave to special summon another street Patrol now go sergeants attack Kuriboh Knight!"

TK commanded as the two headed dragon demon on the bike charged the knight

"Go face down trap card Kuriboh Shield with this card my original Kuriboh makes a return to block the attack and end your turn a long as I remove my Kuriboh from play."  
>I commanded as the original Kuriboh rose out from my grave and stood guard for the knight projecting a large energy shield.<p>

"so it's my move and I draw and activate Kuriboh's gift now for each Kuriboh monster on the field I can draw a new card for each one so I draw 3 new cards.

_All my deck can do now is stall all I have in my hand is Kuriboh Lancer, Kuriboh Cannon Squad and a field spell called Kuriboh-Village what can this spell so ok pumps up Kuribohs by 500, lets me sacrifice 1000 life points to summon a Kuriboh Monster from my hand and ohh this may work but he still has that face down but I think it's a bluff and this is gonna be my only chance._

"I activate my field spell Kuriboh-Village!"

I yelled as a slot in my disk shot out from the blade with one monster slot as the field spell activate the back yard transformed into a small fantasy village with an ancient medieval castle(A/n Imagine Hobbiton village with a big medieval castle in the back) with small multi-colored Kuribohs moving through the village

"and now I summon Kuriboh Cannon Squad! and now I activate the ability of my Village at the cost of a 1000 life points I can summon a Kuriboh Monster so I summon my Kuriboh Lancer and my spell gives every Kuriboh monsters a 500 attack and defense points but that's not all I activate my field spell at the cost of half my life points I send all the Kuribohs to the grave so summon Kuriboh King in attack mode and when my Kuriboh King is summoned I can play Kuriboh Servants and Kuriboh Protectors from my hand deck or grave!"

**Kai-4000-3000-1500**

I called as my monster ran into the homes around the village and the drawbridge of the village as a small Kuriboh with Golden Fur and his crown and his red cape walked along the city followed by 4 Kuribohs 2 with spears and red ribbons where a neck would be on a Kuriboh and 2 other ones with purple energy shielded claws a long purple ribbon around his where a neck would be. each one a level 1 monster with 300 attack points and 200 defense points that goes to 800 attack and 700 defense thanks to the village as he stood in the village multicolored Kuribohs climbed out their houses and cheered the king

"you over look one thing your puff balls aren't strong enough!"

"Oh yes they are my king shares the joy and every Kuriboh gains the combined attack points of every Kuriboh so each Kuriboh monster has 5 times 800 that's 4000 points each now go every one attack!"

"Oh crud!" TK said as the Protectors fired their energy shields and the Servants threw spears and the king fires a beam of golden energy.

**TK-0000**

Our duel disks beeped signaling I won with Kuribohs who ever The Darkstar Industries are I gotta write them a thank you.

* * *

><p><strong>An-Ok I know I had Kai play a massive amount of Rare and mostly powerful cards I think but I wanted to show off some new Kuriboh cards first there all OC cards Please R&R.**

**Kuriboh King: Kuri!**

**Blizzard: What the?**

**King: kuri Kuri kuriboh kuri **

**Blizzard: Ok while I try and translate this golden powder puff please R&R and feel free to submit an OC for a duel later on in the fic I'll explain why I'm requesting. now Kuriboh King what did you say?**


End file.
